Mighty Final Fight
Summary Mighty Final Fight is a different twist on the classic Arcade game from 1989. Story Metro City: a city that is runned and ruled by a violent gang known as Mad Gear. When the new Mayor: Mike Haggar gets word that his daughter Jessica is kidnapped by the Mad Gear, he makes an effort to rescue her along with a Ninja named Guy and a Street Brawler named Cody, they're determined to rescue Jessica. Game Modes There is only one game mode, and it's just a game file. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I read about this in my Nintendo Power Magazines, and it looked quite good to play. Unfortunately, I had a Super NES at the time as I got rid of my NES. Now, it's downloadable for the Nintendo 3-DS. Graphics Because it's a NES game, the graphics are flat. Plus, the color pallet in this game is also quite limited as you'll see many things in the game ranging from game sprites to even others constantly changing colors which can be problematic for those not familiar with primitive graphics. But the motion of the characters are quite good for a NES game. Grade: B- Music This game has a new set of tracks rather than have 8-Bit remakes of the more famous Arcade music. Which may or may not be a good thing, if you like nostalgia, you might be disappointed, but if you like new things, you can like this game's music. The music though sounds a little bit like a Megaman game. So, it may be likeable for you nostalgic people. Grade: B+ Sound/Voice The sounds in the game are what you expect in a game like this, it sounds a little like Double Dragon but it also has a set of it's own sounds (especially if an enemy or you get sent into the air). There are no voices as this is a NES game and there's not much technology for a sophisticated voice system. Grade: A- Gameplay/Controls The Gameplay is the talk of Metro City here. Rather than it being a 2-Bit copy port of the famous Arcade game, it's a typical NES adventure game. Of course, Guy, Cody and Haggar punch and kick their enemies and even use their Extra Joy moves for when they get surrounded (at the cost of some health). In addition however, there is a small RPG style as the fighters gain EXP points and reach certain levels. As they level up, they do more damage, have a longer health meter and even perform a chargeable special move. The max level is 5 and it should be enough to get through the entire game. Grade: A- Replay Value The challenge of the game is quite high, though not overly frustrating but it isn't going to allow you to bowl over in just a few short hours. As for extra content, there isn't any (as is for old NES games). Grade: C- Final Thoughts Though, it's short on graphics, but gameplay is what really compensates for the graphics. Though, it's a bit hard, but it's definitely worth to play it. Overall Grade: B